1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a valve unit used in a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet recording apparatus, a liquid ejecting head, a liquid ejecting apparatus, a method of producing a valve unit, a method of producing a liquid ejecting head, and a method of producing a liquid ejecting apparatus, and more particularly, to a valve unit having higher sealing properties, a liquid ejecting head, a liquid ejecting apparatus, a method of producing a valve unit, a method of producing a liquid ejecting head, and a method of producing a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In some cases, a liquid ejecting apparatus includes a regulating valve, which keeps a supply pressure of a liquid at a constant value, in a liquid flow path extending from a liquid supply member to a nozzle of a liquid ejecting head. For example, a printer disclosed in JP-A-2013-132894 includes a valve element configured to open and close a communication passage in communication with two chambers of the liquid flow path (a pressure chamber and a valve element housing chamber). The valve element (valve) includes a sealing member formed of an elastic material including a water-repellent resin. When the valve is closed, the sealing member is in close contact with the peripheral portion of the opening of the communication passage to close the communication passage. The water-repellent resin is eluted from the sealing member when the valve is closed, suppressing accumulation of liquid on the peripheral portion of the opening. Thus, the sealing properties are less likely to be deteriorated. JP-A-2013-132894 discloses that a shaft and a flange portion (hereinafter, referred to as a valve body), which are formed of a synthetic resin, and the sealing member are produced as separate members and connected to each other, or the valve body and the sealing member are integrally produced by a double molding technology.